User talk:RainySkye
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the メンタリズムマリア (Mentalism Maria) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey there! Didn't realize you had an account here :) I should thank you for all your requests, since it's gotten me back into a semi-regular state of translation, lol. I know my readers would be happier with me working on the game translation I do on my blog, but doing a bit of this at a time is good practice to keeping up my language skills, I think. So, thanks! And thanks for discovering my blog, haha. Terracannon876 (talk) 04:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) About song pages Hi ! You've been creating a lot of song pages recently, and I'm very glad to have a new active editor on the Wikia, but please, before creating a page, check if the lyrics are available somewhere. It's vere hard and long to transcribe them from the video, and sometimes there are no lyrics on the video... Also, would you please look at the Song Article Guideline ? It explains how to put the lyrics. You can also ask me or Amandelen if you have any question or problem. Thank you a lot ! Rachinaf (talk) 11:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC) A question Hello, I want to ask you (again) to skim through the Song Article Guideline. It would be really nice if you tried to put the lyrics in a table, because it saves both me and Rachinaf a great deal of time when making the pages up to par :/. It's also really not fun to get about ten pages with only basic information and lyrics per day that have to be overhauled completely to make them match the other pages, so please have a bit of sympathy. It doesn't matter if you do it wrong at first. We're here to help you and if you have any questions, you shouldn't be afraid to ask us. We won't get angry at you or something. I am also aware that you don't add pages as much anymore, so maybe it's a bit weird of me to ask you this now, but I have the feeling that the anonymous editor doesn't really read the messages because the messaging system for anonymous editors is really weird orz. I am also not asking you to put the lyrics of other pages in a table. It would just be really helpful if you tried to do it with the pages you make. Also, please do not see this as a warning. I can't really block you when in fact you are making good edits, but especially last week a lot of new pages were added and like I said, it's really annoying to have to clean them all up :/. Also, just to make sure: I'm not angry at you or the anonymous editor for that matter. I just wanted to type you this message as a suggestion, and to kind of make sure that you know that we don't really like having to clean up all the pages. We even tried to make a request thread so that we could make the pages at our own pace (because the pages tend to stay unfinished for at least half a day), but I think it went by unnoticed, hehe... Anyway, thank you for reading. Amandelen (talk) 16:39, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Just wanted to give you a thank you for reading the message =). Remember, if you have any questions, you can ask me ^^. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 18:03, December 2, 2015 (UTC) COLOR/Middernacht Hey RainySkye, I've deleted your page for COLOR by Shius and Middernachtt since it already has a page right here. I hope you don't mind ^^;. Amandelen (talk) 19:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ah it's ok, i didn't see it when trying to search for it :'D Doubleposting Hey RainySkye, I don't mean to call you out, but when you make multiple requests on one day could you maybe edit the comment (right corner of the published comment, click on "more" and the first button will say "edit") instead of posting new ones? It's not against the rules to double post, but the more posts a forum has the slower it will start to load, so editing your comment instead of making a new one makes sure that the song request forum stays open a little longer before I'll have to make a new one. I would also say this to the anon who frequently requests, but anonymous users can't edit their comments and I don't think they want to sign up. Again, I don't mean to call you out and it's not wrong what you are doing, but it would save a lot of space. Thank you for reading this message. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 16:26, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Ah yeah sure sorry about that View Count Updates Hey, First of all, I want to thank you for updating the view count on so many pages recently. But could you in the future maybe round the numbers off? So instead of updating it to say 134,598+ put 134,000+ instead? This is how it is done on all other pages (except when the original video has been removed and thus can't be viewed anymore, which means the number will stay fixed) and makes it look better. Thank you for reading this message ^^. EDIT: This is off topic, but if your request(s) has not been added to the list by the time you make a new request, could you maybe put that new request in the older comment by editing this comment? This saves a lot of space and will make sure that nobody will have problems with loading the page. Sorry for going off topic suddenly and thank you again for reading this message. Amandelen (talk) 08:54, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! Thank you for editing so much pages, but could you please add less digits to the view count, as Amandelen explained? It would be easier for everyone ! Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 07:39, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! As I said, thank you for editing so much pages, but could you please add less digits to the view count, such as "260,000+" instead of "266,800+" ? Thanks a lot ! Rachinaf (talk) 20:37, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ok sure i'll round down from now on -- Hi RainySkye Sorry to bother you about view counts, but if a song has over ten thousands views, could you please the round viewcount down to thousands instead of hundreds like you are doing now? (302,000+ instead of 302,300+) Thank you. Seramyu (talk) 21:51, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ok sure ~ Raine Hey RainySkye, Sorry to bother you about this again, but we've had some changes in the rules regarding viewcounts in the Song Article Guideline. Many users follow pages, and when a page they follow gets edited they get an email. Of course, when this happens very often, this can cause irritation. This is why we have changed the way viewcounts are supposed to be rounded off a bit to prevent people from receiving a lot of emails in a short period of time: *If a song has less than 1,000 views, the full viewcount should be displayed: 8+, 60+, 200+ *If a song has 1,000 views or more, it should be rounded off to two digits: 1,200+, 34,000+, 160,0000+, 1,400,000+ Could you maybe stick to these rules from now on? It would be appreciated a lot. Also, thank you very much for keeping all the pages up to date by updating the viewcounts, especially on older pages. I'm really grateful that you do that, and I'm sure a lot of other people are as well. Thank you for reading this message and have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:16, September 19, 2016 (UTC) As Amandelen says, please follow the guidelines and round view counts down to 1 digit for counts less than 1000 and 2 digits for 1000 or more. There is no point changing 400 to 420. Please wait until it reaches at least 500 before changing it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rainy, thanks for pointing out the error in that song. Um, could you please limit view count updates to the first two digits only. I follow songs that I have translated because sometimes someone (like Damesukekun for example) makes a correction (I'd like to know about it in case I need to fix it on other sites where I publish). However, it's annoying getting spammed and also having the activity feed filled with trivial updates. First two digits means X,X00 or XX,000 or XX0,000 etc. Please don't edit just to update the viewcount unless it's increased significantly. Thanks for all your contributions. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:18, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Hi ! I blocked the anon for 3 days, thanks a lot for signaling it ! Rachinaf (talk) 09:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I left them a message, tell me if you see them doing it again. Thanks for letting me know ! Rachinaf (talk) 15:09, September 21, 2016 (UTC) WIP Template Hey RainySkye, I noticed that you started making Japanese songs pages. That's completely fine and please do go on with making them if you want to, but could you please keep them in the WIP category until another user has checked them? I don't want to be rude, but the romaji contains a lot of mistakes and the formatting is also kind of weird sometimes (for example, instead of "Lyrics" the header often says "LyricsEdit"). Keeping them in the WIP category makes it easier to find these pages, and makes sure that visitors know that it's not finished yet. Again, feel free to continue on making them, just keep them in the WIP category until someone else has checked it just to be sure. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:16, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ok got it o3ob Underwater Hey Rainy, Are you currently adding the lyrics or can i? :PG Go ahead :'D 103.196.139.202 Hello, 103.196.139.202 is blocked. Have a good day Rachinaf (talk) 18:38, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Romaji tips Many kanji are used to represent more than one word, so you need to carefully listen to the lyrics and compare them with your romaji to make sure you have the right word. For example, 汚れる can be yogoreru "get dirty" or kegareru "be corrupted", 行った can be itta "went" or okonatta "carried out", 何色 can be naniiro "what colour" or nanshoku "how many colours". Some words can have variants with the same meaning, e.g., 明日 "tomorrow" can be asu or ashita (or even myōnichi though that would be unusual in lyrics), 行く "go" can be iku or yuku. Again, listen carefully to the lyrics to make sure you have the right pronunciation. If you have or can install the Firefox web browser, you can get the Rikaichan add-on that shows you possible readings when you move mouse your over Japanese a web page. It even manages to deinflect verbs and adjectives (most of the time). It's worth using Firefox at least for doing song lyrics just to help you make less mistakes. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:47, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ah ok, i was just using google translate's romaji system w/o double checking/listening to the song i'll check out the add on lol That explains why you've been making a few mistakes. I'm afraid you can't rely on automatic translators. You need to listen to the song. It also helps a lot if you learn some grammar. This website might be of help. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) View Count Updates (Again) Hey RainySkye, Please remember to round off the viewcounts correctly: *If a song has less than 1,000 views, it should be rounded off to one digit: 8+, 60+, 200+ *If a song has 1,000 views or more, it should be rounded off to two digits: 1,200+, 34,000+, 160,0000+, 1,400,000+ ElectricRaichu has messaged you about it two times after I did, but you might have missed them since they were still filed under "View Count Updates", so I decided to make a new message on the bottom of your page so it's easier to find. I hope you don't mind ^^. Thank you for all your contributions to this wiki. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 18:48, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: achievement points Hey RainySkye, I'm not really sure what could be wrong. My best bet is that it just needs some time to load, and that they will add up a few hours from now. There's also the possibility that you didn't get the badge yet because you haven't met the requirements (as getting a badge is the only way to get an achievement points), or that the badge needs some time to load. If the achievement points still aren't added by tomorrow even though you got a new badge, please do message me again. I'll try to see what I can do. I'm sorry I can't be of much help right now orz. Amandelen (talk) 20:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ah OK. , so if something's wrong it's probably only your account that is experiencing it. It's also likely that it's just a wikia issue, and if something is really wrong someone should contact Community Central as it might be a bug (and they'll probably have a solution). It would probably be better if you did that yourself, as you know more about the situation than I do. I can help you with making a message, though. But you'll have to manage the thread yourself since I probably can't answer the questions for you. Before you're going to contact Community Central (if you're going to do that), you should make sure that something is really wrong. There is also a chance that you just haven't met the requirements to get your next badge yet, and that your achievement points aren't going up because of that. Are you absolutely sure that this is not the case? 20:55, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: wip template It does. Thank you for pointing it out. I'll fix it immediately =). Amandelen (talk) 19:27, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Making new pages Hey RainySkye, Before starting new pages, could you maybe finish other pages you made which you can finish? I get it if you don't want to make romaji, but pages like for example Terrible Musician and ぼくらの16bitエンズ・トリガー (Bokura no 16bit endZ trigger) both seem like pages that you can finish. Terrible Musician is completely in English and the lyrics for くらの16bitエンズ・トリガー are already all typed out. Amandelen (talk) 07:43, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll transcribe terrible musician now, my wifi/keyboard was dying on me for the second, sorry about that That's okay. Thank you (^^)b Amandelen (talk) 08:26, November 5, 2016 (UTC) To-Do List Hey there! I was wondering- is it alright if I try and take on some of the songs on your list? I don't want to encroach on your stuff// x'D But I'd be happy to help! CCyclone (talk) 06:50, November 8, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone =Homework= Hey RainySkye, You recently added all songs on the album Homework, and while making the romaji I discovered that "Valkyrja" and "Sailor Fuku to Kikanjuu" have (largely) the same melody and lyrics as the songs they're based on, so they count as covers. Since they don't match any criteria for covers I've deleted the pages. Just thought I'd let you know. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:10, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see, that's fine. Re: Romaja Request Done and done! :)) CCyclone (talk) 02:50, December 5, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone English Songs Hey RainySkye, I believe I asked you this before, but when making song pages for English song, could you type out the lyrics yourself? It's better to finish up a page as much as you can before making a new one. Amandelen (talk) 07:17, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I've been asking some composers for lyrics, otherwise i just type them out if I can tho sometimes YT or my wifi crashes on me, I'll prolly just transcribe lyrics to my personal files before making a page next time-Raine Lyrics on piapro Hey RainySkye, Lyrics on piapro is displayed a bit differently than on Hatsune Miku Wiki. For example, if you have this song, only half of the lyrics are displayed on the page. You have to press the arrow in the downright corner to get the other half. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:28, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok thanks for telling me, hopefully I can remember to double check next time for the full lyrics :'D -Raine can someone please take Zephyr-P off this page? http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Zephyr-P_songs_list?veaction=edit i dont go by this name anymore and havent for almost two years REVOLVER Hi RainySkye, I saw you removing an English translation from this page. The translation seems to be official, they appear in description of LUZ's YT video which was uploaded at the same time as Luka version. Nefere (talk) 21:23, December 20, 2016 (UTC)